Communications Transfer: Maintenance and Transfer Station
Communications Transfer: Maintenance and Transfer Station is the tenth level of Doom 3. It consists of some sort of multi-purpose facilities connecting EnPro Plant to the Communication tower. There are several outdoor areas in this level. The first Cacodemon appears at the start, and the Chainsaw Zombie makes its first appearances in the level too. The berserk powerup appears for the first of its two appearances in the game. The player must use a "drivable" lift to get to the exit. Walkthrough The Marine start in an outdoor arean where the first Cacodemon appears on the left. You must reach the next building. Here, there is a crawling Zombie, then a Z-Sec coming from the door, then an Imp teleporting in the sas, then a Wraith coming from the door, and finally an Imp teleoporting near bonuses. Cross the door, there is a Z-Sec coming from the left. When you go down the stair, there is a Security Armor and a monster banging on the closed door. Taking the armor will cause him briefly appearing, before retreating, while a voice says seemingly "Metus, dolor, mors ac formidonis" (fear, pain, death and dread in latine). Some Imps also teleports in this room. At the end, there is a conduit, from where jumps another Imp. Take then whatever you can before entering in the vent. There is an event with a skeleton and a creepy laughing. At the end, there is a ladder, with a Zombie at the right. Then the hard part of the level starts. When you climb down the ladder, you go on the surface. You must progress through a no-oxygen Trites-infested area. Plasma Gun is recommanded, as it combines rapid fire and some splash damages against swarm of little ennemies while you have to manage the oxygen. On the end, you have to call an elevator... and stand your ground until it comes, then activate it to leave this place and entering in a new building, without worry about oxygen. But there is a Z-Sec and an Imp right in front of you. Charge with Plasma Gun, defeat them, explode all barrels here to avoid unwelcome explosion, then turn back ; an Imp spawned from where you arrived, and another one shoots you from above. Once they are dead, you can breath a little. If you climb the ladder, you'll encounter a Z-Sec and a Security Armor. If you take it, a Cacodemon will teleport in. If you follow the way, a Z-Sec come from the left. Then you'll arrive in a garage where you'll catch Swann and Campbell leaving in a car. Then 3 Cacodemons teleports in. At the end of the garage is a storage area, where an Imp and a Wraith will spawn. There are then 2 doors : one close and one open. The open one leads on a tiny room with a PDA. Picking it will lock the door spawn the first Chainsaw Zombie on the right. Killing him will grant the Chainsaw and spawn another Chainsaw Zombie, on the left. Then the door opens, and 3 Zombies come in. You can then cross the door behind the storage area, just beware of the newly spawned Chainsaw Zombie on the left. Take whatever you can since the door will lock again after crossing it. You arrive in a cool runic-looking corridor. There are 2 Zombies and then an Imp to kill. When you arrive at the end of the corridor, a Demon spawns on your back. Then a door unlocks. It leads to a small corridor, where an Imp and a Wraith lurk. The door on the left then leads to the labyrinthic part of the level : the PRC Maintenance and its cart ride ! When you enter, kill the Cacodemon right above. Then proceed to the ladder. Ignore the Demon's runt you hear, and climb. Atop, a Cacodemon will teleport him. Kill him, and notice the yellow console, and the "2" painted on the floor. This is station 2. To the left is a closed door, then a Security Armor atop some stairs. Picking it will spawn a third Cacodemon. The only direction is the door to the right. Enter, kill the Imp and the 2 Wraiths. On the left is a storage area, which once again spawns a Demon on your back. On the left is a little space with a door on the left and a little pit on the left. The "pit" houses a Medkit, but will spawn an Imp. Behind the door is a jumping Imp, the station 1 and the PDA which allows to control the lift and its consoles. Use the console to call the mobile lift. Once it arrives, take place, and click on left, then forward to reach the corner, then right, then forward two times. Be wary, a wall on the left will open, on the crossing section, revealing a Z-Sec ! Continue once forward, kill the Z-Sec on the bridge high above, and look at the door to the left ; it leads to a lift which is raised, and which calling terminal is broken ; there is a Stimpack and a Cell here. Go forward once again, then elevate the lift (click on the "lift up"), and turn it, then jump on the bridge. The left door leads to a corridor, with the lift mentionned just before, and finishing above the "hidden" Z-Sec place with some goodies. Right door lead to a U-shapped room, where there is a Z-Sec on the left ; chasing him will spawn an Imp at the door. Behind the door is another bridge, with a door, behind which is a Demon and a 50% Health Station. The other end of the U-shapped room contains a Chainsaw Zombie and the main lift control you have to activate to continue the level. Once done, return to the cart / lift / chariot, and make it go forward once ; you'll be in a dark corner. Raise the lift to find additional bonuses. Then make the lift turn right, go forward once, kill the Imp on the right and make you choice : you can jump where the Imp was. If you do so, you can then go down the ladder in this room to pick up additional armor, and/or cross the door to discover a small room with few ennemies, and a switch which open the next door, which is actually the once closed door next to station 2 : this then creates a shortcut, albeit pretty useless. Or/then you can finish the trip, either manually or by clicking on "Moving to station 3 - Lift". Once you step down, a Cacodemon spawns on your back. Cross the door and drain the Health Station. Take whatever you can up here, because when you walk forward, you soon fall in a trap. The end of the nevel is near. Down in the trap is the first of the only two Berzeker items of the game. Grab it and kill the zombies. Once done, a stair appears. Climb it, kill the Chainsaw Zombie atop, and proceed to exit on the surface. Here, you have to kill 3 Cacodemons before reaching the next building, which houses the exit. PDAs *James Holiday *Ron Ridge Characters *Thomas Kelly *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Zombies *** Chainsaw Zombie *** Fat Zombie *** Maintenance Zombie *** Scientist Zombie ** Z-Secs *** Machine Gun Z-Sec *** Shotgun Z-Sec * Demons ** Cacodemon ** Imp ** Wraith ** Trite ** Pinky Demon Weapons/Items *Shotguns *Machine Guns *Grenades *Chainsaws *Medkits *Armor Shards *Security Armor *Adrenaline *Bullets *Clips *Shells *Plasma Cells *Air Canisters *Berserker Cabinet Codes None Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name